She's everything to me
by PaulaLunatica
Summary: Post-Kanketsu-Hen. Comprendidos de Inuyasha y Kagome & otros. Algunos entre sí y otros no. Advertencia: Lenguaje subido de tono. InuKag •Lemon• Las invito a leer que paso después de la vuelta de Kagome hacía el Sengoku.
1. 1-¿Casamiento en puerta?

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes que utilizo, pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, con el fin de entretener y disfrutar sin fines de lucro. El resto, es cien por ciento ideas originales de la autora aquí presente.**

* * *

**Autora:**** PaulaLunatica.**

**Protagonistas:**** Higurashi Kagome/ Taisho Inuyasha.**

**Notas de la autora:**** Serie de comprendidos, con o sin conexión entre ellas. Contiene lenguaje subidos de tono. Rated M. Genero Humor/romance.**

**Todo surge después de que Kagome regresa al Sengoku definitivamente para quedarse al lado de Inuyasha y a su vez, cumplir su función como sacerdotisa. Aquí veremos, que fue de ellos y de sus amigos de un tiempo en adelante. Espero que lo disfruten…**

* * *

"**Quien lucha, puede perder; quien no lucha, ya perdió"**

**Anónimo.**

**I**

"**¿Casamiento en puerta?"**

* * *

Luego de transcurrir su tiempo en el Sengoku, Kagome, creyo que ya era tiempo de que se casasen. Esperen… ¿Casarse? Sí señores.

Casarse.

Una idea que incluso el hanyou no concebía. ¿Para qué?

—_Inuyasha, creo que llego el momento deque esto sea formal… ¿No crees?– _le sugirió Kagome con esa dulce sonrisa. Inuyasha por un momento se sintió aterrado.

A pesar de la posición de Kagome como sacerdotisa, considero que después de todo lo que habían pasado, había llegado el momento. Inuyasha tenía entusiasmo, pero no entendía porque la insistencia de la muchacha.

—_Kagome, te he dicho que sí, pero… – _le respondió por milésima vez mientras cenaban a la luz de la luna llena, dejando su respuesta a medias. Como era de esperarse, el mitad bestia le respondió de esa forma tan abrupta, que por suerte, Kagome ya estaba acostumbrada, pero a veces ella sentía que él no tenía interés en el tema.

Un pedazo de pescado que el hanyou había casado, se cayó al pasto. Inuyasha miro a Kagome.

—_Entiendo – _respondió a secas. El brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido. Las orejas del hanyou se movieron, a la misma vez que su olfato le indicaba que el aura, incluso el olor con el que reconocía fácilmente a su mujer, también había cambiado.

Inevitablemente, un sentimiento de culpa lo embargo. Porque a pesar de ser un mitad bestia, también su corazón humano al igual que sus sentimientos, le pinchaban cuando sabía que podía herir a Kagome.

¿Qué carajos? Si él no había hecho nada malo. No veía el motivo de porque pedirle una disculpa. Entonces su mente se encargo de recordarle las veces que se había peleado con ella, con voces incluso. De Shippo, de Sango e incluso de su gran amigo pervertido, el monje Miroku.

"_¡Nunca!" _se dijo a sí mismo. Deseaba golpearse en ese preciso instante.

Vio a la sacerdotisa ponerse de pie, e instantáneamente volteo a verla.

—_Ka-kagome; ¿Dónde vas? – _le pregunto poniéndose de pie mientras la veía entrar a la cabaña.

Kagome no se volteo, más sólo se quedo parada esperando a que Inuyasha le dijera algo más, y al ver que este no se acercaba, dio un paso más. Cuando sintió que una mano la agarraba del brazo y la giraba hasta quedar frente a él. La pelinegra no hizo contacto visual con el hanyou. En cambio el platinado de orejas, esperaba de alguna forma que ella levantara su vista. Trato de no hacer fuerza en su agarre, ya que por la condición física de la muchacha, el podía hacerle daño.

—_¿Qué te sucede? Acaso… – _Inuyasha trataba de ser claro con las preguntas y sus palabras, o al menos eso intentaba, porque cada cosa que decía, era motivo de pelea entre los dos –, _acaso, ¿Me estas evitando?_

Kagome le sonrió con tristeza. Inuyasha temía por un **"Abajo" **de parte de ella, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella finalmente levanto la mirada.

—_Dime si te parece muy pronto Inuyasha, y lo entenderé – _le dijo en un hilo de voz, tratando de contener las ganas de llorar. El hanyou quedo desconcertado por el cambio repentino de Kagome.

El platinado se quedo callado. No supo que responder. Su lado humano quería. Su lado bestia le decía que era absurdo.

Y después de todo lo que Kagome había sacrificado por él. Después de ver como esa mujer había derramado lágrimas por él, porque ella además, había decidido permanecer a su lado cuando él le decía que se alejara de él. Porque ella tuvo que soportar que la no-muerta de Kikyo estuviera en el medio.

Pero Kagome también, le enseño y le mostro lo que es la amistad, por ella, había conocido a sus actuales amigos, como Shippo, Sango y Miroku y otros tantos. Lo que es confiar en las personas. Kagome le enseño a vivir, con Kagome había descubierto un nuevo mundo, nuevos horizontes, había descubierto lo que era ayudar al otro, pero sobre todo, lo que es amar y lo que significaba sacrificarse por la otra persona. Y no sólo eso, sino que a través de las peleas, también había encontrado el significado de que molestar al otro, era una forma de quererse.

¡Por Kami-sama! Si esta bestia había sufrido por esta mujer cuando ella había desaparecido por el pozo de los huesos y no la había vuelto a ver por tres años, ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse así con ella? Si ella había vuelto gracias a que quería verlo y así, había decidido quedarse en la era del Sengoku para vivir con él.

—_Kagome – _susurro acercando lentamente sus labios hacía el oído de la sacerdotisa, haciéndole que se le erice la piel – _lo siento. _

Orgullo bien tragado. Acto seguido, el hanyou sintió el impulso de abrazarla y hacerla sentir protegida. Transmitirle por medio de ese gesto que él estuvo mal. Inuyasha era muy orgulloso, pero cuando se pasaba de los límites, le costaba reconocerlo. ¿Perder a Kagome? ¡Neh! Eso jamás. Su instinto animal, salía a flote por cuidar lo que era de él. Y Kagome era de SU propiedad. Sonaba egoísta, si, pero era eso o sufrir por la pérdida de esa mujer, a la que había aprendido a amar.

Kagome le correspondió al abrazo de la misma forma, agarrando fuertemente su "hinezumi" mientras empeñaba su hombro de lágrimas.

—_Inuyasha, yo… yo te he metido presión – _decía entre sollozos –, _yo tengo la culpa – _Inuyasha abrió bien grandes los ojos como platos.

—_Demo, tu no… _

Pero Kagome no lo dejo continuar.

— _¡No quería que te sientieras así! – _exclamo desahogándose. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero los labios del hanyou se pegaron a los suyos como un dulce imán.

La muchacha cerró los ojos, mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Los uñados dedos de Inuyasha recorrieron con delicadeza por su rostro para limpiar esas lágrimas. La lengua del hanyou pidió permiso para ingresar a la boca de Kagome y está con gusto le recibió. Lenguas danzando a unos compas únicos. Algo que los dos disfrutaban. Sus respiraciones se agitaban, además que era el único sonido que se podía oír entre ellos dos. Las manos de Inuyasha fueron lentamente hacía la cintura de la muchacha y la sacerdotisa, llevo lentamente sus brazos hasta la nuca del muchacho. Una sincronía perfecta. Como si conocieran a la perfección su manera de besar.

Todo tan fantástico, y cuando pareció que el mundo se había detenido para ellos, la maldita falta de aire se hizo presente. Esos labios, esos besos, se habían hecho muy adictivos entre los dos.

Y la falta de aire… un motivo más de protestas.

El platinado la miro con mucha dulzura y con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas, con una de sus manos le corrió un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. Kagome mantuvo la respiración. El contacto de Inuyasha le hacía acelerar su corazón.

—_Kagome – _le saco de sus pensamientos el hanyou –, _perdóname. Prometo que nos casaremos – _a continuación, Inuyasha sonrió,la chica también sonrió con mucha felicidad, pero el platinado inmediatamente levanto un dedito acusador hacía el cielo– _pero… ¿Es necesario armar semejante fiesta?_

La sonrisa de Kagome se borró, para darle paso a una de frustración y sus fosas nasales se abrieron, como si echara humo por allí.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha contaba con los dedos – _Además tenemos que invitar a tu madre, a tu hermano, a tu abuelo, a Shippo, a la anciana Kaede, a Sango, Miroku y a los niños… _- el hanyou se llevo las manos a la cabeza como si fuera una problemática –, _esos chiquillos son revoltosos… _

Kagome lentamente iba levantando temperatura, mientras que Inuyasha se seguía quejando.

—_Además de la comida ¿Quién se hará cargo de la comida? – _ le pregunto en cuanto la volteo a ver. Pero vio que el rostro de Kagome se había transformado y estaba roja… muy roja. Él conocía esa cara…

¡Oh oh! ¿Era lo que él presentía?

Inuyasha cerró los ojos con temor. Kagome de repente sonrió. ¿Y el **"abajo"**?

Unas manos se posaron en los hombros de orejas de perro.

—_I-UN-YA-SHA – _dijo entre dientes la sacerdotisa. Este abrió un solo ojo para verle —…_ ¡A_ – vio que Kagome pronuncio esa vocal que tanto le causaba temor – _BAJO!_

El rostro de Inuyasha dio de lleno contra el suelo violentamente.

— _¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! – _grito con su sutil delicadeza Kagome.

"_Claro que sí, amorcito" _pensó Inuyasha mientras su cuerpo acompañaba a su rostro a darse unos lindos golpes por el pasto.

* * *

¡Hola! Soy nueva en el fandom de Inuyasha. Pues espero que sea de su agrado, ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre ellos. Y no saben lo que me costó decidirme, ya que escribo para otro fandom y es totalmente distinto. Es un mundo nuevo, asique espero que tengan condescendencia conmigo xD

En fin, se aceptan críticas constructivas y con respeto. Y si les gusto, ya saben, un review no cuesta nada, eso anima a que siga escribiendo y poder continuar con Inuyasha/Kagome.

Cómo dice el summary, son comprendidos entre sí, algunos sin conexión entre ellos, todo depende de si les agrada o no.

Les mando un abrazo y gracias de ante mano a quien se haya tomado la molestia de leerlo.

**PaulaLunatica. **


	2. 2-Lo que no fue

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para entretener sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Autora:** **PaulaLunatica**

**Protagonistas:** T**aisho Sesshomaru/Higurashi Kagome**

**Nota importante de la Autora**: Sé que cuando lean, se van a encontrar con un personaje fuera de su característica que generalmente conocemos, pero les **ruego que lo lean completo** antes de cerrar la ventana o quejarse por PM. Ya entenderán porque fue así… no diré más.

* * *

"_Cuidado con lo que deseas,_

_Porque se podría cumplir."_

"**Lo que no fue…"**

**II**

.

.

.

Ella sólo caminaba por el bosque del gran Sengoku, cerca de su aldea. Kagome sentía la brisa del viento empapándole el rostro. Se abrazo a sí misma, ya que el aire le daba escalofríos. Se acercaban épocas frías de invierno, y sobre todo, acostumbrada a los fríos de la época actual, en la era antigua, era distinto. El sol estaba cerca de salir del horizonte. La miko se había acostumbrado a levantarse de madrugada. Pero sus servicios comenzaban pasando el día.

Al seguir caminando, Kagome se adentro a un bosque, donde Inuyasha le había pedido —Muy a su manera— que evitara entrar a ese lugar.

— ¡Baka! Cómo si no pudiera defenderme sola – exclamó, pero no con enojo, a veces a la pelinegra le encantaba hacer esas provocaciones. Aunque luego se llevaría una reprimenda por parte del hanyou.

Casualmente, se alegro en parte que Inuyasha se haya ido antes con Miroku a hacer esos "trabajos"... Bah, si así era como le decía. Por otro lado... lo extrañaba demasiado.

Suspiro y siguió caminando. Conforme lo hacía, al darse vuelta, noto que la aldea se veía más pequeña, casi imperceptible a la vista. No sabía si era mejor o peor el no contar con un reloj, pero Kagome necesitaba algo de respiro.

De repente, sintió el aura de alguien... o de algo. Un aura bastante familiar y oscura. ¿Oscura? ¿Nani?

— ¿Hola? - pregunto intrépida. La muchacha era conocida por no temerle a nada. Además... ¿Cómo podía temerle? ¿A él?

Poco a poco llego a ella. Kagome suspiro más aliviada.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí? - pregunto esa voz fría y seca, pero a la vez, seductora.

A la miko se le erizo el vello de sus brazos, y se volvió a auto-abrazar. Se volteó y le mostro una hermosa sonrisa, mientras que él, sólo tenía esa mirada desdeñosa.

—Sesshomaru-sama - lo nombró como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

El peliplateado arqueó un ceja, algo confuso.

—Repito; ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Ah! Es que yo viene porque no tenía mucho que hacer y...

— ¿No te dijo ese baka que es peligroso? - le interrumpió bruscamente ignorando a la miko totalmente, haciendo que Kagome bajara la mirada algo frustrada por no poder tener una charla decente con su "cuñado"

Aunque bueno... ¿Qué tenía de malo estar ahí? Esperen… ¿Decente? No había forma con ese semi-demonio.

—Lo siento - dijo ella abochornada y cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo, percato que el amo bonito, estaba dado vuelta, como esperándola —; ¿Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru se limito –como siempre– a decir nada. Kagome comprendió y camino hasta quedar nada de distancia, estaban por caminar, cuando el youkai se volteó a verla.

—Miko, ¿Tienes idea de que es peligroso para ti? – le hablo tan neutro, que a Kagome le salió una gota en la cabeza.

_«__Este tipo es demasiado simpático__» _Ironizó en su mente —Claro que lo sabía, pero no soy tan tonta, sé defenderme sola – respondió tratando de sonar lo más normal que podía, pues no temía de Sesshomaru, pero... su trato era distante.

Él se detuvo, y ella se choco sin querer con su espalda. No perdió el tiempo, y solamente la abrazo. Kagome no entendía... ¿Por qué? Podía sentir en su abrazo, cierta frialdad. No estaba esa calidez que ella encontraba en Inuyasha, sin embargo, pudo notar que el aura de él, había cambiado a una más... ¿Pesada?

—Sesshomaru – dijo aun sorprendida —, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Shhh – le susurro en el oído. Parecía concentrado. Kagome, se asusto, y esta vez, sentía miedo, intriga, confusión, un sin fin de sentimientos. Parecía que Sesshomaru la quería cuidar a pesar de tener aberración por los humanos. Por otro lado, el aura de Sesshomaru le indicaba que algo estaba mal...

Se separo de Kagome repentinamente y la miró, aun con esa mirada gélida –Tonta – musito en su oído. Por primera vez, lo vio sonreír... socarrón —. Escucho todo lo que piensas. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes como platos. El youkai, parecía orgulloso por haberla hecho caer de esa manera, y Kagome, le agarro un ataque de garganta seca, intentando tragar –la no saliva– y bien colorada.

— ¿Q-qué c-cómo puedes escucharme? – dijo cuidadosamente. Creyó que ser miko, tenía sus desventajas, ¿Pero qué oyeran sus pensamientos? Era demasiado.

—Sé que me deseas - le dijo él, tomando su barbilla y acercando poco a poco su rostro.

Su sonrojo aumento, y Kagome quiso hacerse hacia atrás, pero no su cuerpo no le respondía.

— ¿Qué como lo sé? - sonrió irónico –, al amo Sesshomaru no se le escapan esas cosas –menos mal que al menos lo decía él, y no Jaken.

¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo zafarse de ahí? Sí, a ella le parecía demasiado guapo, pero le tenía respeto como su cuñado y hermano de Inuyasha... Además Kagome amaba al orejas de perro... Pero el youkai se le estaba, literalmente, _regalando_.

—Inuyasha – sólo salió de su boca.

Sesshomaru sólo se rió como si de un chiste se tratara —Estamos solos – dijo así nada más, mientras más se acercaba a ella.

La reacción de Kagome fue inesperada, incluso para ella misma...

_Lo beso... descaradamente... _

_Él le correspondió... con deseo... con lujuria. _

¡Carajos! Sí que se sentía bien este beso. ¿Quién dijo que los Taisho no eran pasionales? Kagome no quería caer bajo comparando a Sesshomaru con Inuyasha... eran totalmente distintos los dos. Si bien, Sesshomaru-sama era frió, no significaba que su forma de besar, la hacía querer más y más de él, al punto de volverse un beso demandante.

Sesshomaru aferro sus labios a los labios de la miko, introduciendo su lengua, sin permiso, pero no violentamente. A Kagome le cosquilleaba su estomago, mientras que sentía las manos del youkai aferrarse a su cintura, mientras que la llevaba contra un árbol.

Por un momento, la joven temía por su fisonomía, ya que ella era pequeña a comparación del demonio. Pero él, al parecer, fue muy delicado con ella.

Acaricio su espalda con suavidad, bajándole lentamente la parte de arriba de su haori, la miko se arqueó al sentir las puntas de las garras de Sesshomaru. Este se encontró con la dificultad de eso… que cubría los senos de la humana. Kagome se sonrojo… su primera vez debía ser con Inuyasha… inhalo y exhalo al sentir los colmillos del youkai en su cuello, haciéndola olvidar todo eso. Gimoteo al sentir su respiración caliente de él, y luego le capturo sus labios, con pequeñas mordidas en el labio inferior. Las manos de la miko, empezaron a desvestir de a poco a Sesshomaru, y este, se separo para apoyar la estola sobre el pasto, y acostó a la muchacha sobre el mismo, para luego posarse encima de ella.

Una mano se poso en uno de sus senos, aun cubierto por esa cosa desconocida por Sesshomaru. Kagome volvió a gemir, mientras lentamente, el youkai quedaba con su torso desnudo, su pecho tocando el de la miko, se besaban con desesperación, con pasión, sentir la piel del youkai, se sentía como un volcán a punto de erupción. El cuerpo de la muchacha se arqueaba, y a través de su _hakama_, podía sentir el miembro viril de Sesshomaru. Volvió a gimotear, mientras él le besaba el cuello con más desesperación, le arranco su sostén y lo revoleo por algún lugar.

Kagome no perdió el tiempo, aunque torpemente, hizo lo mismo con la hakama del youkai, con un poco de ayuda de este, dejando su miembro al aire, y rozando el nacimiento del valle de Kagome, haciéndola estremecer y gemir más fuerte.

El demonio miro absorto los pechos erectos de la miko, se lamio los labios, y la miro a los ojos, como sí le estuviera pidiendo permiso para succionarlos. La muchacha asintió levemente con la cabeza, y el youkai ataco sin piedad.

— ¡Sessho—! – dijo auto interrumpiéndose por la excitación, mientras que él lamia su pezón y succionaba uno de sus senos. Ella gimió aun más fuerte, lo gozaba, _le encantaba._

Y el youkai, no podía parar. El olor de esa humana, lo estaba alterando, sentía que _eso_, era suyo. Kagome había perdido la razón, asique no podía percibir el aura de Sesshomaru… ni siquiera sentía culpa.

Ella sentía que no era esa Kagome. Esta miko, era otra, totalmente distinta, pero el miedo aumento, cuando Sesshomaru le arranco la hakama junto con la última prenda intima que le quedaba, y ahí nomas, el platinado no lo pensó dos veces, bajo sus dedos hasta llegar al sexo de la muchacha, estimulándola, tocándole el botón para humedecerla. Kagome gritaba, reclamaba por más.

Sesshomaru termino su labor en los pechos de Kagome, y se acerco a su boca para besarla, mientras que seguía jugando con sus dedos dentro de ella. Cada vez que ella quería gemir, él con besos la callaba.

Kagome no soporto más.

—Por… favor – suplico con voz ronca entre sus labios.

Sesshomaru se detuvo, y la miro fijamente.

—Miko… – dijo él mirándola, aunque su rostro se mostraba frió, su mirada era distinta –. ¿Segura? – le pregunto, ya que se había dado cuenta que esta humana "_era pura"._

Ella le sonrió – Sí – respondió más que excitada. No había marcha atrás.

El youkai no desconocía su fuerza física, intento ser más cuidadoso con ella, y de a poco, fue introduciéndose dentro de ella, haciéndola gemir en parte, por otra, haciéndola llorar. No era que era su primer experiencia con una humana, pero jamás lo había hecho con una pura, y verla lloriquear un poco, le hizo sentir un atisbo de arrepentimiento. Pero entonces, sintió el tironeo de su cabello de la miko, exigiéndole que por favor, le diera más. Sesshomaru dejo de pensar y su cuerpo actuó por él. Le dio una lenta embestida, luego la segunda con un poco más de fuerza, el sexo la muchacha se humedecía más y más y al youkai lo estaba volviendo loco al sentir su olor, sus embestidas se volvieron más rápidas, haciéndola gritar su nombre, pidiéndole más, y él la complacía con más embestidas, sus movimientos pélvicos, también volvían loca a la miko, con uno de sus brazos la rodeo de la cintura y la apretó hacía él, mientras que con la otra mano, le masajeaba el pezón.

Luego, el youkai la tomo y se la sentó a horcajadas encima de él, sujetandola de la cintura, la ayuda a cabalgar. Su cuerpo se arqueaba, Sesshomaru se quedaba embelesado viendo sus pechos como se movían en sincronía, la toco con una de sus manos y se mordía los labios. Kagome gritaba de placer mientras cabalgaba más y más, haciéndole sentir cosquilleos en su bajo vientre, y humedeciéndose.

Kagome gritaba al mismo tiempo que Sesshomaru la penetraba con más fuerza. Tomo de nueva cuenta a la joven, y la hizo ponerse en cuatro, el peliplata la volvió a penetrar intensamente, mientras que Kagome maullaba terriblemente de placer, le pedía más fuerte, le calentaba sentir su intimidad contra la intimidad de Sesshomaru. Él la estaba domando, y ella gustosa se dejaba dominar.

La miko empezó a gritar seguidamente, sintiendo ese cosquilleo, que le avisaba que estaba a punto a llegar. Sintió los gemidos del demonio también, que estaba cerca, fueron a una velocidad increíble, mientras que Sesshomaru friccionaba sus dedos en el pezón de Kagome, haciéndola enloquecer, hasta que los dos, llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo. Sus cuerpos se iban relajando cuando el youkai iba bajando el nivel de embestidas.

La muchacha no deseaba que esto se terminara jamás, su primera vez había sido lo más maravilloso… más de lo que había imaginado. Sesshomaru se quedo dentro de ella, hasta que Kagome salió de una vez, descargando todo.

La miko se acostó y Sesshomaru a su lado, tomo de la nuca a Kagome para que se apoyara encima de su pecho, mientras que acariciaba su torso bien formado. Sintió la respiración del youkai más pesada, y así se quedaron.

—Sesshomaru – fue el último susurro de Kagome antes de quedarse dormida.

— ¡Miko! – sintió que le decían violentamente. Esta pestañeo algo confundida, y se encontró con la cara del youkai.

Seguía de pie, esperándola de brazos cruzados. Ella frunció el ceño ¿Había soñado?

— ¿Sí?

—Vamos o se hará tarde y luego tendré que batallar con el baka de Inuyasha – dijo él seriamente mientras se volteaba a caminar.

Kagome suspiró aliviada, le atiborro un sentimiento de culpa, pero luego pensó que eso no paso, sólo fue una imaginación, que NO pasaría más. Ella amaba a su hanyou a pesar de todo, pero no negaba que su hermano era bien guapo, y se sonrojo. La muchacha corrió hasta alcanzar a Sesshomaru y empezó a sacarle charla… bueno en verdad, era ella quién hablaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hakama**:_ El pantalón de sacerdotisa.

¡Hola! ¿Les gusto?

La verdad es que tiemblo de miedo, es la primera vez que escribo un lemon de este estilo, a pesar de que Sesshomaru y Kagome me gustan.

Tal vez no es el final que ustedes esperaban, pero por eso les pedí que leyeran el fic completo para que entendieran que Kagome sólo lo imagino. Espero que no me odien jaja, pero en fin, están en su derecho de decirme que no les gusta.

Gracias a los reviews que me dejaron.

**Rogue85 (Te adoro amiga, gracias por apoyarme en todo); **

**Nuri Gomeza (Prometo que lo haré); **

**B.B. Asmodeus (TeAmo); **

**Serena Tsukino Chiba (gracias por pasar); **

**Briis CT (Gracias hija, espero que te guste este chap); **

**Marlene Vazquez (Jajaja es que Kagome lo ve desde su amor, pero si, tenes razón); **

**Claudia Grazziero (Gracias por pasar genia, espero que vos tmb actualices pronto, te admiro); **

**Estrella Blanca (mil gracias por pasarte); **

**Aky9110 (Jajaja este Inuyasha es para matarlo);**

**Astron (gracias Amiga); **

**Naiara Moon (prometo pasar, gracias)**

Y no sé, si hay lectoras anónimas, también les doy las gracias. Me voy despidiendo y espero actualizar pronto.

¡Saludos!

PaulaLunatica.


End file.
